


Hopelessly Devoted To You

by batwaynebruceman



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine Anderson/Noah Puckerman friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batwaynebruceman/pseuds/batwaynebruceman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot, minor 4x05 spoilers. Blaine breaks down after his audition for Grease and runs to one of McKinley's bathrooms, needing to be alone. What he doesn't expect is for someone to follow him, someone who actually cares.<br/>Inpsired by <br/>http://25.media.tumblr.com/a841070684b4e21f8d7ffb5530bdb487/tumblr_mi0zuhVmDA1qj165to1_500.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly Devoted To You

"He's brilliant," Artie whispered, not taking his eyes from Blaine, who was singing his heart out on the stage before them.

"I know," Finn said back.

" _But now there's nowhere to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm out of my head_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you"_

Blaine finished the song on a high note and looked up at the two people in front of him. He couldn't even bring himself to smile at their enthusiastic applause.

"Say something," Artie hissed at Finn.

"Like what?"

He rolled his eyes. "I think I speak for both of us when I say that though you auditioned with a Sandy song, you are the Danny Zuko of our dreams. Right?" He added to Finn in a whisper.

"Yeah," Finn said, grinning. "Yeah, totally – you were awesome."

"Amazing."

"I can't," Blaine interrupted. "I'm sorry, I just can't. Finn, I didn't want to let you down but... Grease is a romance and how can I play any of the scenes if I have _ruined_  mine. I don't think I would be able to play the truth of Danny Zuko. Thank you for letting me audition, but I… I just can't."

"Wait… is there any part you think you could play?"

Blaine looked at Artie, helpless. "I don't think so, maybe… maybe Teen Angel. It's only one scene but… probably not."

His voice cracked and broke at the end. He ran off the stage, unable to fight his pain any longer. Blaine couldn't even see where he was going. He heard someone calling his name behind him, but he neither knew nor cared who it was. Before he knew it, he was in one of the many bathrooms of McKinley. Thankfully, this one was empty. He ran into a cubicle, slammed the door shut behind him and sank to the floor, crying. He knew that it was all his fault, but that didn't stop it from hurting. Kurt was gone. His  _soul mate_ was gone, for good. Kurt never wanted to see him again, didn't even want to text him… Blaine had no idea how to function without the love of his life.

The bathroom door opened and he heard footsteps. He knew it was probably Finn, ready to convince him to audition for Danny Zuko to "take his mind off things".

"Blaine," said a voice. Blaine jumped. It wasn't Finn at all. He stood and opened the door, gazing up at the person he least expected.

"Puck? What… what are you…?"

"Artie asked me to help direct the musical, but I got here late." He said quietly. "I watched your audition…"

Blaine bit his lip and bowed his head. No doubt Puck was going to lecture him about not doing what his was capable of… Either that or another lecture about hurting Kurt – he'd had two from him already. What he didn't expect, was for Puck to pull him into a bone crushing hug.

"Come on, let it out Blaine. It doesn't do good to keep things bottled up."

These words were his undoing. He wrapped his arms around Puck and held him as tightly as he could, unable to stop his tears now. Puck just held him, comforting him. Blaine was howling now and pressed his face into the other boy's shoulder, muffling his cries.

"He's gone, and it's my fault. He's gone, forever…" Blaine whimpered. He gave another muffled sob and tightened his grip. Puck sighed and held the other boy closely. He knew there was nothing he could say that would make Blaine feel better. So, he murmured nine words, hoping Blaine understood just how much he meant them.

"Shh, it's okay bud. I got you, I'm here."


End file.
